Host Club Help: Romantic Advice!
by lovinjerryt
Summary: Tamaki gets a mysterious letter pleading for help in his locker and decides that the Host Club will help the sender. .No pairings one !one-time! OC.


Tamaki flounced into the club room, clutching a folded piece of paper. Nobody looked up from what they were doing as he waved it around and rambled on about getting a letter. Finally, as he attempted to shove it into Kyoya's face, the club's vice president looked up.

"Why do you have that? Who is it from?" He plucked it out of Tamaki's hand and unfolded it. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scanned the note. "Hmm. It seems as though someone needs romantic advice from us." He cleared his throat and read the note out loud.

"_Dear Host Club,  
I'm not a regular customer to your club (It's not my place amidst those giggling fan girls), but my best friend Mallory said you guys could help me. My situation is such:  
There's this guy I like. I'm friends with him already. I want to tell him that I like him; I just don't know how. What would each of you suggest?  
Thank you!_" Kyoya handed the note back to Tamaki. "It's signed with the initials 'KLL'." He stated. "The only person on my files with those initials, and a best friend named Mallory would be Kelsy Lowery." He flipped through his keep-all notebook. When he found the correct page, the brunet made a small noise not unlike "Aha!" and set the notebook down on the desk in front of him.

Paper clipped at the top of the page was a picture of a girl in the puffy yellow dress of the girl's uniform. Her hair was shoulder-length, and appeared to have been dyed black, then red, then allowed to grow out an inch or two. Her glasses were thick framed and black, and her smile hinted at having braces.

"We can find her in the fourth library on the balcony in the left, back corner during the free period." He looked over his glasses at the rest of the hosts, who had gathered around at the rare chance of a peek in the shadow king's notebook. "Which ends in fifteen minutes." He pointed out, glancing at his watch. Tamaki was the first to scramble towards the door.

"Let's _go_! We have to aid the princess in need!" He shouted, gesticulating wildly. Haruhi and Kyoya shared a look. They all gathered up their things and followed the hyperactive half-French.

They found the American girl right where Kyoya said she'd be. Tamaki was the first to approach her.

"Princess, we are here to aid you in your time of distress!" The blond nearly yelled in her ear. Kelsy jumped and couldn't hold back a small shout.

"You got my letter?" She asked, reddening significantly. Tamaki put the back of his hand to his forehead and a hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture.

"Of course we did! We just simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to assist someone in confessing her feelings!" Tamaki wailed. Kelsy clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" She hissed. "He's right there!" She gestured with her head to a boy sitting alone at a table below them, immersed in schoolwork. Almost as if on cue, the boy in question glanced up at the balcony and offered a wave when he noticed Kelsy. She removed her hand from Tamaki's mouth and waved back half-heartedly before she was thrown over Mori's shoulder and hauled back to the third music room.

When they arrived, she was placed onto a plush couch and the twins locked the door. The club gathered around her, each preparing his (or her, in Haruhi's case) own advice. Mori was the first to speak, surprising everyone.

"Just tell him." He offered, then stepped back and pushed Hani in front of him. The twins stepped up next, and wound themselves around her, much like they do to Haruhi.

"This always works-" One twin started. "Just walk up, and-" the other picked up. "Kiss him!" they finished in tandem. They both planted a kiss on each of her cheeks, successfully turning her face the shade of a ripe tomato. "If that doesn't work, nothing will!" The first one claimed. Haruhi pulled them both away and sat down next to Kelsy.

"Don't listen to them." She started. They looked offended. "Here's what I'd do: If I liked someone, I'd leave a note in their locker. If you're still unsure about doing that, you can leave it anonymous." Haruhi stood and started to make her way over to her homework. "Good luck!" Kelsy smiled nervously as Hani clambered onto her lap.

"Kelsy-chan could always make him a cake or get him some chocolate!" The small senior smiled brightly. Kelsy shrugged.

"I'm only good at making brownies." She claimed. Hani's smile grew and he opened his mouth to say something, but Mori scooped him up and took him away for a nap. Kyoya sat down on the couch across from her and made himself comfortable.

"One of your strongest courses is Creative Writing, correct?" He questioned, consulting his ever present notebook. Kelsy nodded. "Write him something. A poem, a story, a play, whatever. If it works, it works." Kelsy chewed on her bottom lip.

Tamaki stepped in front of Kyoya and knelt in front of the still blushing second year. He grasped one of her hands.

"Princess, the only thing to do in a situation like this is to play the secret admirer. Leave this… Uh… What's his name?" Kelsy's blush returned, just as it had begun to fade.

She whispered it in Tamaki's ear and looked away immediately. "He's a third year this year." She elaborated. She couldn't look any of them in the eye. Kyoya hummed to himself as Tamaki told him.

"He's in Mori-senpai's math class, is he not, Tamaki?" Tamaki nodded excitedly. He resumed his rambling, but was interrupted by a loud motor.

"Ohohohohoho!" Renge laughed, twirling slowly with her platform. "The only right thing to do is to bring him a gift, along with coming straight out and saying something that will surely get his attention! And _then_ you confess! But _only then,_ otherwise it won't work!" Kelsy stood and smoothed her dress.

"That's okay guys. Thanks for all the ideas, but I think I'll do what Ootori-senpai suggested." Kyoya looked smug.

~~~  
ARG BLATANT SELF INSERT. Thank GOD this is only a one time thing XD  
So… yeah. This is a real problem. Kelsy is me. Mallory is really the one who gave me this idea (sort of.), not Kyoya.

Here goes nothing:

Kyle, I like you. Kind of a lot. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship.


End file.
